This invention relates generally to methods and devices for applying plaster or drywall compounds to vertical or horizontal planar surfaces. More specifically, it relates to a method and an apparatus for creating and applying a decorative dimensional figure or design to a planar vertical or horizontal surface.
From the earliest dwellings in which primitive animal paintings decorated cave walls to the elegant wood trimmings and fascia of modern homes, mankind has long attempted to surround itself with decorative scenes and objects of everyday life. Modern interior decorating has tended to gravitate towards wall texturing, wall papering and wall stenciling in order to accomplish this objective. While wall texturing is an elegant form of wall decorating, customized wallpapering and stenciling is really the only available way of adding some theme specific or customized form of expression to a home or office. In the experience of this inventor, however, wallpapering and wall stenciling lack. the elegance of a dimensional surface.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a new, useful and uncomplicated method and apparatus for applying a dimensional design or figure to a wall or ceiling. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a method and apparatus which requires only a minimal number of elements and which requires only a minimal number of steps to utilize. It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a method and apparatus which is easily used by plasterers and drywallers on virtually any planar surface to create a dimensional design or figure. It is still another object of this invention to provide such a method and apparatus which provides for a virtually unlimited number of dimensional designs and figures. It is still another object of this invention to provide such a method and apparatus whereby the apparatus can be easily cleaned, which can be used and reused and which can be duplicated.
The present invention has obtained these objects. It provides for a method and apparatus which utilizes at least two flat planar bodies for overlaying a planar surface such as a vertical wall. Each planar body has a number of openings defined within it. These openings visually form a figure or an object. The positioning of such openings in one body compliments and corresponds to openings in the other body. When the first planar body is positioned adjacent a planar surface, and then removably attached to it, a quantity of drywall compound can be applied over the body, thus filling the openings. This can be done several different waysxe2x80x94with a broad knife and mud pan, with a hawk and trowel, and even by use of spray equipment. When the drywall compound is set, but not completely dried, the first planar body is removed and the drywall compound is left to dry. The first planar body is then cleaned and removably affixed over the dried drywall compound layer. The second planar body is then positioned adjacent the first planar body and removably attached to the first planar body. Proper alignment is made and a second amount of drywall compound is applied over the second planar body, thus filling its openings. When this second drywall layer is firm, but not completely dried, the second planar body is removed and the resulting figure is left to dry. As either or both drywall layers are applied, it is possible for each to be textured by means of a brush or comb to give the object further character or realistic appearance. This stacking of planar bodies thus provides depth and the appearance of dimensionality. Later dry sanding may be done if such is desired or required to perfect the form of the dimensional object or design.